What Happens Now?
by Mystical Giraffe
Summary: Spoilers for Season 4 Finale. What Happens now? The question Fitz asks Olivia. A bunch of Olitz fluff. With the season 4 finale we got a happy ever after... or as happy ever after as it gets with Scandal. My way of continuing the finale since it ended at such a sucky time. This is my first FanFic so please enjoy.


**Okay so this is my first ever FanFict I was just so excited that we finally got a happy ending with season 4. With this being the first chapter its basically a recap of the last five minutes and I really hope that you enjoy it and I am already working on the second chapter.**

 _ **What Happens Now?**_

"I know I have some Du Bellay stashed away somewhere, and there should be some beer left over in the fridge. Why are you just standing there? Come inside."

"This is where the ride ends."

"What?"

"My mission is complete."

"Your mission?"

"B613 is gone. Command is in jail. I have delivered you home. Safe and sound. My mission is complete. And it has been my pleasure. Take care, Liv."

"Jake Jake, come on. Don't you dare."

"They asked me to look out for you. Both of them your father, the bad guy, and the president, the good guy. They both asked me to keep you safe. They both made you my I went over the line on both accounts. I'm in love with you.  
And if I am telling the whole truth, no matter who gets hurt, it goes like this I am in love with you. But you are in love with him. You are owed, Olivia. You want what's yours? Go and take it."

Olivia watched as Jake walked towards the elevator. Her head was telling her to stop him but in her heart she knew he was right. She was owed and she would take what was hers. Jake confessed his love but Olivia only felt that way about one person and that one person was who she needed to be with right now. A smile slowly crept to her face as she thought about everything that they were. She always thought love that made your heart go into overdrive was something that only existed in childish books. But she was so wrong, what her and Fitz had proved her thoughts were underrated and thoroughly wrong. She liked the person that she was around him, and the time they spent together was golden, untouchable. Today was a victory in her books, a long overdue victory and Olivia wanted nothing more than to spent what was left of her evening with the man that she loved with her whole heart and then some.

Olivia collected her purse and phone taking a glance at her apartment before closing and locking the multiple locks in her wooden door and stepped into the elevator. She leaned against the walls of the elevator and thought about her destination, the White House. She exited the elevator and walked through the lobby. She was on autopilot her thought a million miles away from where she actually was. The cold D.C. air hit her face and she hugged her jacket around just a little bit tighter. She thought about the long fight with her father and even though she never would've saw the ending come out the way it did, she finally got him. There was no more Command, no more B613. Honestly Olivia felt lighter, like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. It was easier to breath, her father, Eli Pope was no longer the thing that goes "bump" in the night.

Olivia felt free.

 **XXXXXXX**

Fitz couldn't believe what Mellie and Cyrus did. Well actually he could they were both soulless animals only out for their well being. Innocent lives were lost for political gain. On top of that Mellie wasn't going to tell him and Cyrus finally overstepped his bounds. Cyrus had done some dirty, underhanded things before but today he took things too far and then on top of that he lied. Fitz wondered what could drive someone to be so heartless and lacking soul. Mellie actually thought she was doing him a favor, she thought in her own twisted way that what she was doing was the best thing to do. Although he was grateful that Liz told him about Mellie, Rowan, and Cyrus. Fitz knew she told him for her own personal gain. After kicking Mellie out and firing Cyrus, Fitz felt truly alone. Him and Mellie were actually getting closer than what they have ever been before they had finally stopped going after each other and started working together. Going to the CIA, arresting Olivia, releasing Maya. What were they even thinking. They weren't thinking about the consequences, the effect, the blowback this would have. No they were only concerned about their asses. He was finally starting realize that there's always something that drives a person. For Cyrus and Mellie it was political power and wanting to go down in history. For him it was the reason his heart beats, the reason his lungs allowed him to breathe, the woman who could build him up and tear him down in one sentence but do it with all the love in the world.

Olivia. God he missed Olivia more than anything. Without her the sun didn't shine, the world didn't turn, and he was just a shell of a man who went through the motions of life. Olivia was the love of his life and what drove him. She was his weakness, soft spot. For Godsake he went to war for Olivia just to get her back. Olivia was what kept him human, Olivia was the reason he wasn't some soulless monster like Mellie and Cyrus. Fitz looks up from the couch he's lied out against in the oval, over towards the bottle of scotch. He thinks it over for a minute before making up his mind. Tonight he doesn't want to get drunk, tonight he wants to spend time with the woman in his eyes that hung the moon and the stars. He hoped Olivia would be willing to at least let him in to talk to her. Ever since their big fight where she threw the ring he gave her years ago back at him they haven't exactly been on good terms. Occasionally they would talk on the phone and just listen to each other's breathing. Other times they would discuss what's going on in their lives. Fitz had known that something was wrong with her but she never would tell him and just deny that anything was wrong. Life has a funny way of tying problems together and he finally realized that she was going after her father again. Fitz was glad her father was finally put away, and that this was apart of their lives that had been hanging above their heads for way too long. Maybe if he was lucky he would allow him to stay for more than a one minute and just give him the comfort of holding her. There was something about holding Olivia that just put at a peace that only she can give him.

Fitz summons his secret service detail and heads out one of the secret passage exits and leaves excited to see the love of his life. The D.C. air is harsh and whipping at his face, but he couldn't care less he was going to see Olivia the one woman even in the middle of hell could make everything be alright. The ride to Olivia's apartment was normally short, but this time it felt like a lifetime. He starts to feel his nerves kick in as he rides the elevator up to his floor. Even though they talked occasionally what if she truly haven't forgiven him. He didn't think he would be able to make it through the night if he didn't at least see her. Unloading the elevator his service detail knew the drill and assumed position. Fitz takes a deep breath to try to calm his nerves, and raises his hand to ring the doorbell. There's nothing, he tries knocking on the door, still no answer. Fitz realizes that Olivia isn't home, it pained him to think where else she could be. Maybe she was with Jake at his place. The thought of them two together was enough to make Fitz's stomach churn.

"Do you want for us to open the door, Sir?" One of his service agents asked.

"No." Defeated Fitz turned around, loaded the elevator, and began his heart wrenching, lonely return to the White House.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Is Fitz in there?" Olivia asked pointing towards the door that led into the oval office.

"No he went out for some business but should be soon Ms. Pope." The White House secretary Charlotte informed her.

"Okay thanks Charlotte." Olivia turns on her heels, but another question rang in her mind. "Does Mr. Beene happen to be around"

Charlotte looks uncomfortable for a minute. "No Mr. Beene isn't around."

"What about Mrs. Grant?"

"No Mrs. Grant left for Virginia earlier."

"Okay thanks Charlotte have a good night."

For half a second Olivia thought about going in the oval office and waiting for Fitz but decided against it and started heading to the residential area. She finally reached her destination and looked around. All of this Fitz shared with a woman that he didn't really love. Olivia imagined a countless number of times what life would be like if she was the first lady instead of Mellie. Occupying herself with the task of finding the wine cellar. Even though this was the White House the selection of wine wasn't the best. She guessed it was because when Fitz drank he drank scotch and Mellie drank hooch. After pouring herself a glass of the best wine that she could find. Olivia headed out to the balcony to wait on Fitz.

 **XXXXXXX**

Fitz walked down the long corridor leading to his bedroom. Feeling depressed and alone Fitz walked into his bedroom and took off his suit coat. He was really alone the one person he wanted was no where to be found. Rolling up his sleeves he started to walk outside towards the balcony. The cool night air washed over him as he leaned against the railing. Fitz contemplated calling Olivia when his thought were interrupted by the most beautiful voice.

"Nice view" Fitz swears he's hallucinating as he turns in the direction of the angelic voice, could Olivia really be here. "Hi."

"Hi." Fitz replied barely able to get it out. "You're here."

"I'm here, Charlotte is very helpful. And informative." Olivia gets up and starts walking towards Fitz.

All Fitz can do is just stand there with a dumbstruck look on his face. Like her sitting in the couch drinking wine wasn't a big deal. He was pretty sure that his heart was going to explode out of his chest at any moment. As the space between Olivia and him dwindles down to just the wine glass in between then, Fitz regains the ability to speak.

"What happens now?"

"Whatever we want."

Her response was more than enough encouragement for him as he grabbed the wine glass in between them and set it on the balcony table. He closes the space in between them and is face to face with Olivia, he can feel her short breaths on his face. Fitz rest his hands on her hips and kisses her.

 **From all the other FanFicts I read I think that I am supposed to ask for some reviews. So please leave a review and favorite/follow my story... Until Next time.**


End file.
